


Uncle Stiles Got the Neesia

by CabbageOriley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: In which Stiles is babysitting Scott and Allison’s kids and things go wrong... horribly, hilariously wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Uncle Stiles Got the Neesia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head and I wrote out in under an hour. Enjoy!

“Unky Stiles?” little Emma whispers as she hovers over Stiles’ unmoving body. She turns and looks at her older sister. “Sawa? We killed Unky Stiles.”

Sara rolls her eyes at her kid sister. “No, we didn’t,” she leans over Stiles’ face. She peers deep into his half opened eyes. Both girls scream as he twitches.

At the shout, Stiles jumps and scoots away from them. When his back connects with the couch, he stops. “Who…” he stutters as he looks around. “Who are you?”

“Oh no…” Emma whines.

“Emma,” Sara takes control of the situation, “go out and get Mom and Dad. I’ll stay here with him. I’m the oldest.”

Emma’s head bobs up and down as she bites her lip and dashes to the back door.

\---

The pack has gathered at the McCall house to set up a swing set for Sara and Emma. It’s a joint birthday gift for them since their birthdays are so close together. Stiles, about ready to lose his mind with everyone arguing over the instructions, had volunteered to keep the girls occupied inside. Everyone else is still outside complaining about the layout of the play area and wondering where the extra bolts are supposed to go.

Everyone looks toward the house in unison when they hear a squeal. The four year old comes running out of the house at full speed.

“Momma! Momma!!!”

Allison kneels down as Emma sails into her arms. “Emma, what’s wrong?”

“Unky Stiles got the NEESIA!”

“He got the what?” Allison asks.

“The NEESIA!” Emma has unshed tears building in her eyes. “We was all playing dollies together. Unky Stiles told us all about Superman and how he can fly through the airs. I wanted to see him fly. Momma, I know you teld us not to frow things but I just wanted to see him fly.”

As the girl wails, the pack realizes something might actually be wrong. Derek and Scott run inside first, with Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac trailing along to hear the rest of Emma’s story.

“What happened, baby?” Allison coos.

“I picked up Sawa’s Superman dolly and I twied to make him fly.”

“Did he fly?” Erica smirks.

“Yeah, and he hit Unky Stiles in the head!” The girl wipes her snotty nose on her arm. “And now he has the neesia!”

“It’ll be okay, Emma. We’ll go see what’s going on right now.”

\---

As Derek and Scott rush into the house they see Stiles half sprawled on the floor of the living room. Sara is sitting behind him on the couch pressing a paper towel to his head as a dark red slowly spreads through it. Scott hurries to her, “Go wash your hands, Sara. I’ll take care of him.”

Stiles’ eyes are still half glazed over. “Hey,” he says as Scott peers at him.

“Hey,” Scott responds. “How are you feeling?”

“She’s not my kid, right?” Stiles says as his eyes involuntarily widen.

“No, buddy,” Scott smiles. “She’s mine.”

“Cool. Great. That’s awesome.”

Scott pulls the paper towel away and sees that the blood has stopped flowing. “You remember what happened?”

“Nope.” Stiles pulls his attention away from Scott and let’s his eyes fall on Derek for the first time. “Hey, sexy.”

Derek immediately blushes. Scott chokes on his own spit.

“I think he has a concussion,” Scott laughs.

“No kidding,” Derek grunts. “What happened?”

As if on cue, the rest of the pack enters the house. Allison, holding Emma in her arms, is the one to answer. “Apparently, this little one hit him in the head with one of her dolls.”

“On assident,” Emma insists. She looks at Stiles. “I sowwy, Unky Stiles.”

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Stiles drops his head back on the couch cushion and rolls his neck from side to side. His head comes to a stop facing Derek. “Wow, you’re hot!”

“Okay…” Derek says as he stands and walks into the kitchen- the rest of the pack smirking and laughing as he goes.

“So, tell me. Is that friend of yours single?” Stiles asks and fist-bumps Scott’s shoulder.

“Buddy,” Scott seems flustered. “You need to stop talking. He can hear you.”

“Whataya mean he can hear me? He’s in the other room and I’m whispering. Now if I was yelling!!!” Stiles suddenly raises his voice. “Then, he would know that I think it would be super hot if he would pound me in the…”

Allison clamps her hands over her daughter’s ears and scurries off to another room.

By the time Stiles finishes yelling obscenities and a list of positions he wants to try, Erica and Isaac are doubled over in laughter. Lydia is standing there with her head in her hands full of second hand embarrassment for her best friend. Boyd politely left the room. And, Scott looks like he’s going to hurl.

“You done?” Scott asks.

“Done what?” Stiles responds innocently.

“Done making comments about the hot guy in the other room.”

Stiles smiles, “What hot guy?!” If Scott didn’t hold him down he’d be bounding into the kitchen.

“Stiles,” Scott smiles. “We’re going to take you to the hospital.”

“Who’s Stiles?” he looks around himself.

“You’re Stiles, honey,” Lydia says.

“Your hair. It is a lovely shade of…” Stiles trails off and his eyes seem to glaze over again. “Cream cheese.”

By this point Erica and Isaac are smacking each other in laughter. She wipes the tears from her eyes with one hand as she pulls her phone from her pocket with another. Derek comes back into the room and swipes the phone out of her hand.

“Absolutely not,” he growls.

“Awww,” she whines.

Cue Stiles’ concussion to make things awkward again. “Hoooooly crap!” Stiles keeps his eyes locked on Derek. He leans closer to Scott and whispers, “who’s that smokin’ hot fella over there?”

“Okay, we’re going to stand up now. Think you can do that?” Scott tells Stiles. He stands and hoists Stiles to his feet.

“Noooo…” Stiles cries. “Can he come with us?” Stiles wiggles his fingers at Derek as Scott drags him toward the door.

\---

“Please tell me I didn’t,” Stiles whimpers.

“Yep, you did.”

“That is super embarrassing,” Stiles huffs as he lies down on the bed. He smiles as strong arms wrap around him.

“At least you remember we’re together again,” Derek smiles as he kisses him.

“Hey, give me some credit. I remembered we were together before I even remembered my name.”

“With a name like yours…”

“Hey!” Stiles looks down at the ring on his finger- the matching copy of the one on Derek’s hand. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you, too, Stiles.”


End file.
